Star Wars: The Jedi's Bounty
by Darth Maul2
Summary: Many ask the question: What happened in the ten years between episode I and II. Well although this probably didn't occur it's a good plot filler, it tells the tale of a bounty hunter who wants to kill all the Jedi but Obi-Wan...


The morning sun rose over the towering buildings of Coruscant and as usual the people of the large city where going about their daily errands, Jedi where already flocking towards the Jedi Council for some unknown reason and Senators where making their way towards the Senate…  
  
Down below Uik'Pah's speeder had crashed in the slums of the city and he was making his way to the walkways, he was a skilled Jedi Master and had orange skin with several tentacles coming out of his oddly shaped head. He looked up and caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eyes. It was a person jumping around atop the many rooves of diners and nightclubs that surrounded the area. He felt shaken as he also felt a disturbance in the force, he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it.  
  
The green light of the long beam lite up the whole area around him. He moved his head around franticly, he had lost sight of the creature. Suddenly he turned around and standing in front of him was a creature with white skin, a red and black ponytail, and a red jumpsuit. He tried to run but it felt as if his feet where stuck together, he quickly looked down and saw that his feet where cuffed together. He looked up quickly.  
  
"W-W-Who are you?!?"  
  
"If I where you I'd be worried about other things"  
  
"L-L-Like What?!?!"  
  
"Like the blaster I've got pressed against your chest!"  
  
The Jedi looked down at his chest and saw a small thin blaster pressed up against his chest, he realised that this must be a Jedi, he quickly turned around and tried to force jump up onto a car above him. Before he even left the ground the creature pulled out an attachment for it's blaster and shot at his head. The Jedi fell down towards the ground. The creature approached him with a grin on it's face.  
  
"T… The Jedi will get revenge"  
  
"Jedi hypocritical bastards…"  
  
She bent over and examined the Jedi's lightsaber, she took it and jumped back onto the rooftops…  
  
1 Meanwhile At The Council  
  
Yoda flinched and awoke from his meditation.  
  
"Great disturbance in the force, there is…"  
  
The door to the meditation room opened up and a tall dark figure entered the room, it was the Jedi Master, Mace Windu.  
  
"Did you feel it Master Yoda?"  
  
"Feel it I did"  
  
"It was Uik'Pah… He's gone…"  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Obi-Wan ran in the door his padawan, Anakin not far behind…  
  
"It's Uik'Pah we found him dead!"  
  
"Dead, he is. Bring him to us, you will"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
Obi-Wan stepped out the door and started to tell Anakin of Uik'Pah's achievements,  
  
"He is almost as old as Yoda and fought in many battles for the Jedi, I don't know what could have overpowered him though…"  
  
They left the council and made their way down towards the body they go there and it was gone, all that was left was a note…  
  
I hope you like my work Jedi, because I will strike again at 22:00 tonight if you wish to stop me come to Plo Koon's place…  
  
The Ripper.  
  
Obi-Wan put the note in his pocket and walked with Anakin back to the Jedi Council.  
  
"Master Yoda, the body was gone all that was left was a note…"  
  
Obi-Wan handed the note over to Yoda, and the short green Jedi Master examined it with interest.  
  
"Jedi, this killer does not like…"  
  
Later that day the council held a meeting, in the chamber.  
  
"If Plo Koon is the next target we must protect him!"  
  
"But we have to find out who the killer is!"  
  
"Why don't we use Plo Koon as bait?"  
  
"That's too dangerous!"  
  
The heated argument was between three padawan learners, Yoda interrupted and they decided that Plo Koon was to stay in the council for tonight and Obi-Wan, Anakin and Eyr Toosax where to protect him with all their might.  
  
Later that night the four Jedi sat around quietly not saying a word, occasionally a whisper would come from Anakin explaining that he didn't like this idea. There was no noise the moon shone outside and the Jedi could easily hear the hum of the speeders flying past. The temple looked different at night, somewhat spookier, the several busts of previous Jedi seemed to jump out at the unsuspecting Jedi, and various objects looked a lot like strange creatures from nightmares. This of course caused many young Padawan Learners to get scared at night, and started the whole 'initiation', Anakin had gone through the initiation and he was just remembering it. The others had told him that he must stay in the temple for one night and musn't come out, if he did come out they would exclude him from everything. This particular night a young human boy had been issued the initiation and was wandering around the dark hallways of the temple. He heard a crack and stepped around, right in his face was a creature with white skin hissing at him, he couldn't scream so he ran and hid. He had lost it…  
  
He made his way down the hall and found the doors to the council chamber, he entered his code and the doors opened, at that very same time the glass shattered in the room and the killer appeared on a jet pack, it pulled out two blasters and started shooting randomly, Obi-Wan cried out to the young padawan but he was too scared to run away, a laser flew through the room and all the Jedi leaped out to try and stop it. The boy just stood there petrified, it whizzed across the darkened room and hit his skull flying through as bursts of blood went all over the floor, the padawan stood there and suddenly fell to the floor dead… Eyr Toosax ran over and started to cry…  
  
"That was my padawan!"  
  
He kneeled over the nine year old's body and whispered something into his ear. Suddenly another bullet went flying across the room…  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
"For wh…"  
  
The bullet hit the Jedi's neck and sent him flying on top of his fallen Padawan…  
  
"at…."  
  
"we'll die if we don't run master"  
  
Anakin leapt up and ran for the door blocking blasts with his lightsaber, he quickly entered his ID code and ran out into the temple, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon followed. They got out and jumped into a speeder… The next day they went back to the Jedi Council and found the two bodies once again missing, with a note in their place…  
  
1.1 Good try Jedi scum, but you'll have to do better next time… By now you must know who I am, right? Anyway, I ate that little boys heart it was quite nice, and that mans liver ugh I couldn't finish it so I left a little bit for you, check the Library…  
  
1.2 The Ripper  
  
The three masters ran to the Library and hanging from three strings where the dead bodies of three Jedi, they where ripped apart with organs missing from their bodies and on the ground lay a half-eaten liver, inscribed on it was the message:  
  
1.3 You're next!  
  
Apparently not only three had been killed but all around Coruscant approximately ten had been found dead…  
  
Yoda entered the room and didn't seem at all surprised.  
  
"Encountered her did you?"  
  
"Yes… wait her? You know her?"  
  
"Know her I do not… Know of her, I do…"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Aurra Sing… Jedi she used to be… force great in her…"  
  
"Where does she live I'll go over there and kill her now!"  
  
"Emotions, you must watch Obi-Wan…"  
  
2 One Week Later…  
  
Obi-Wan stepped out onto the pavement on Coruscant and watched the news headlines: One Hundred Jedi Dead And Counting!  
  
He lowered his head and began to drift off, once again he was thinking of Qui-Gon, what he would do in this situation… He stood there for what seemed to be hours… Thinking, many thoughts ran through his head, what was to become of him?  
  
What was to become of the Jedi?  
  
Night fell on the city and still he stood there, watching the many lights of the city turn on and off… Suddenly he heard a lightsaber ignite he swung around drawing his, it was of course Aurra Sing or The Ripper… They entered a fierce battle…  
  
Obi-Wan swiped at her, she blocked and pulled out another lightsaber, Obi- Wan force jumped onto a high platform of the city and as Aurra followed he kicked her whilst she was in mid-air, she fell towards the floor of the city, Obi-Wan jumped down thrusting his lightsaber downwards, she quickly rolled out of the way as the lightsaber hit the ground. Aurra stood up and spun her sabers around her, she charged forward but suddenly flipped over Obi-Wan… He remembered he used that move against the Sith Lord and quickly knew how to counter it, he spun around with his saber guarding his lower- body, as he expected her lightsaber hit his he flung his around knocking one of her's out of her hands. She quickly reached into her belt and pulled out another…  
  
It was Eyr Toosax's…  
  
"Too bad I need you alive Obi-Wan… Wouldn't want to miss out on all those credits…"  
  
Obi-Wan, enraged charged at her, suddenly he stopped as he saw a blue light in the distance, it was Anakin… He jumped down next to Aurra, he quickly ignited his lightsaber and sliced at her head, Aurra quickly spun around and Anakin's swipe only took off a bit of her hair. She had two Jedi either side of her and was fighting them off using two lightsabers when suddenly they saw a menacing shadow from an alleyway. They all stopped and stared, it was Yoda… Suddenly hundreds of Jedi appeared all around the alley all at once they ignited their lightsabers and ran forward, all bunched together. Aurra quickly reached to grab her blasters and started shooting wildly; she picked off her fare share of Jedi but then turned to Yoda…  
  
She charged at Yoda both sabers out in front of her; he threw away his walking stick and pulled out a short green lightsaber. He flipped forward and fought back valiantly, he was twirling around blocking all of Aurra's attacks. Suddenly the Jedi circled around her and blocked off any way of escape…  
  
They spun around as they heard a rolling sound, there was a click and two destroyer droids turned on their shield generators and started shooting random Jedi. With a quick sigh Aurra turned to the dark alleyway and saw a cloaked figure throw her a jetpack and motion her to leave. She nodded and put on the jetpack and flew away…  
  
The destroyer droids rolled away into the darkness…  
  
"Get her next time, we will…"  
  
Meanwhile Aurra landed on a high building and stepped into a small spacecraft, it was a strange shaped craft; it had a circle in the middle with windows and on either side where two v shaped thin wings…  
  
"Be careful next time Aurra, we need you alive…"  
  
"Yes master Sidious, I will…"  
  
"Good…"  
  
"Sorry master…"  
  
The ship took off and blasted out of the planets atmosphere, whilst down on the ground Ob-Wan's head looked down, mourning the loss of all his Jedi companions… 


End file.
